Albedo (Overlord)
Albedo 'is one of the main protagonists of the light novel series, ''Overlord. She is one of the three NPCs created by Tabula Smaragdina and is the self-proclaimed wife of Ainz Ooal Gown. She is a succubus that serves as the leader of the Floor Guardians in Nazarick. Initially programmed to be a slut, her settings were later jokingly changed by Momonga to be madly in love with him. Appearance As she was programmed to be so, Albedo is a beautiful lady with long, black hair and yellow pupils. Being a succubus, Albedo appears to have an appearance between a demoness and a fallen angel with two pairs of black wings and horns. She wears a long, white dress that hides her feet, in addition with gloves as well. She wears a dark set of armor that covers her body fully, including her wings. She is always seen to be wielding an axe when wearing this armor. Personality Due to the changes of her programming, Albedo is extremely dedicated and loyal to her master. She is deeply in love with him and is not afraid to express her feelings for him. Because she is a succubus, she has a massive sex drive for Ainz and wishes to be the one carrying his children. Her love for Ainz has reached to uncontrollable, obsessive levels, to the point where she has done questionable activities such as sleeping in his bed naked with a body pillow of him, as well as attempting to rape him. As a result, Ainz often regrets his decision of programming her like this. Despite her love, she claims that she has no problem with Ainz having an affair of multiple women, as long as she is the one he truly loves. Unknown to him, she secretly plans to make the sole ruler of Nazarick, as she fears the day of losing him if it were to come. She normally has a calm and collected mind, but can easily snap and resort to harsh criticism and insults to those that she deems are disrespectful to her and Ainz. She has also shown to get easily jealous by those around her master. Two particular beings are Shalltear Bloodfallen and Pandora's Actor, the former being her rival for Ainz's affection and the latter being the only NPC that still has his master around. Albedo despises humanity, viewing them as a weak race that should perish. Due to this, she is able to kill them with no remorse, unless her master says otherwise. Powers and Abilities Being the leader of the Floor Guardians, Albedo is one of the most powerful Floor Guardians and is a very strong being in general. * '''Superhuman Speed: Albedo has shown to move at fast speed, as she was able to knock back a shot back at a soldier before it could even reach to Ainz. * Magic: Like many NPCs, Albedo is capable of using magic skills in her arsenal that can assist in boosting her defenses. In addition to this, she is also capable of granting herself immunity to all diseases. * Axemanship: Albedo has shown the skills of being able to wield axe weaponry in combat. Gallery Albedo Light Novel.jpg|Albedo in the light novel series. Albedo OVA.png|Albedo in the OVA specials. EXyAEfA.jpg AlbedoNewOutfit.jpg Albedo's Beauty.jpg Albedo Heaven.jpg Trivia *Despite being a succubus and her lustful desire, Albedo is surprisingly a virgin. *Albedo is one of the few Floor Guardians to have siblings, in which she has two sisters named Rubedo and Nigredo. External Links *Albedo - Overlord Wiki *Albedo - Heroes Wiki Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Protagonists Category:Homicidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Demon Category:Paranoid Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Siblings Category:Magic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Guardians Category:Love rivals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Misanthropes